The present invention relates to locks, and more particularly to an extendable cable lock providing a theft deterrent device for locking garments, bikes, skis, luggage and many other items.
Various arrangements are known for locking garments, skis, luggage and the like to provide a theft deterrent. Some of these devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,691, 3,885,674 and 51,524. These devices, however, are not portable and are designed solely for use in locking garments. Although U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,584 shows a portable locking device, it's extendable cable is not automatically retractable. Thus, there remains a need for a multi-purpose lock that is lightweight and compact so that it can be carried in the pocket of a coat, jacket, pants or purse.